The present invention relates to an ammunition-stowage system in which the individual shells can be inserted in storage tubes. Ammunition-stowage systems of this type are often built into the turrets of tanks or into other firing positions. The storage tubes must be restocked with ammunition before or during pauses in the battle when the ammunition they contain gets used up. The shells must then be inserted into the individual storage tubes, which occurs more or less rapidly, and must somehow be braked when they have arrived at their final position. Braking may be brought about for example by means of stops in the storage tubes that prevent the shells from being inserted too far. In this case, however, the shells will forcefully impact against the stops, especially when they are inserted rapidly, so that the shells can be damaged even when the stops are designed to be resilient. A particular danger is that the kinetic energy of the round can generate an axial elongation of the ammunition when insertion is braked by a stop on the base of the shell, which must be avoided in particular when ammunition with combustible propellant caps is employed.